A socket of a coaxial connector of this type includes a socket-side center contact which is arranged at the center of the socket, and a socket-side shell which is arranged outside the socket-side center contact. If the socket is connected with a plug, the socket-side center contact and the socket-side shell both need to be appropriately connected with a plug-side center contact and a plug-side shell of the counterpart.
Depending on the mounting positions of the socket and the plug with respect to support members such as a substrate and a chassis built in an electronic device, axial and radial positional deviations may occur between the socket and the plug to be connected with each other. In connecting the coaxial connectors, such positional deviations need to be corrected.
A socket with a floating mechanism has thus been used as a socket of a related coaxial connector (for example, see Patent Literature 1). The socket with a floating mechanism includes a socket main body which is movably supported in radial directions (x- and y-axis directions) with respect to a socket base portion. The socket main body is connected with a plug. The socket base portion is fixed to a support member such as a substrate and a casing.
The socket base portion includes a socket-side shell of cylindrical shape, a center conductor portion, an insulating member, and biasing means such as a coil spring and a disc spring. The socket-side shell movably holds the socket main body. The center conductor portion is arranged at the center of and within the socket-side shell. The insulating member insulates the center conductor portion from the socket-side shell. The biasing means radially bias the socket main body held by the socket-side shell. With such a configuration, the socket main body and the coaxial connector of the counterpart can be connected to each other even if axially misaligned.